


Dinner and a Movie?

by TheGIrlAnachronism



Series: Scerek Week 2015 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Day 6, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Movie Saturday, Post S4, Pre-Relationship, Scerek Week, Scerek Week 2015, romantic undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGIrlAnachronism/pseuds/TheGIrlAnachronism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott asks Derek to go to the movies. Derek is confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner and a Movie?

“What's wrong?”  
  
Scott blinks at Derek, his mouth falling open wordlessly. His fist hangs in the air aimlessly; the door it was planning to knock on having opened before it got the chance to complete the task. Derek's body is taut, his eyes alert, looking ready to deal with whatever disaster might be on the horizon.

“Uh…hi?” Scott finally replies, uncertainly. He drops his hand and stuffs it in his pocket. 

Derek narrows his eyes and flares his nostrils, breathing in deep. “You smell okay,” he concludes.

“Well, that's good hear,” Scott replies with a chuckle. “It means the regular bathing is doing the trick.”

Derek rolls his eyes. “I meant you don't smell afraid or anxious,” Derek clarifies. “Well…” he sniffs Scott again. “Maybe a little anxious. But not enough for anything too serious to be the cause. And your heart rate is pretty much okay. It doesn't appear like anything is wrong. So…What are you doing here?”

Scott chuckles. “Jesus, Derek. You really think that the only reason I could have to come see you is if something's wrong?”

Derek simply arches his eyebrows in response.  
  
“Yeah, okay, so usually I do only come over if I need your help with something,” Scott concedes. “But that's not why I'm here now.”

“Okay,” Derek drawls, crossing his arms over his chest. “So why are you here?”

Scott's stomach does a little flip-flop; his moderately steady nerves jangling a bit. His hands are curled into fist inside the pockets of his jeans, his palms slick with sweat. Suddenly he's not so sure about this. It had seemed like a good idea when he first thought it; go to Derek's and see if he wants to hang out. The fact that the two of them have never really just hung out in a way normal people do not really hitting Scott fully until now. Scott didn't want it to be that way anymore though. He wanted for his relationship with Derek to move beyond just seeing each other when there was a supernatural crisis to take care of. He wanted to be friends. Real friends. It only just occurred to him that Derek might not share that desire. 

“Scott?”

Scott blinks, snapping into focus at the sound of Derek's voice, and he realizes he let his thoughts wonder for a few seconds too long.

He licks his lips. “Uh…well, I kinda just wanted to see if you-you know if you're not doing anything-if maybe...you might want to come and see a movie with me or something?”

Derek just stares at Scott for a second. “A movie?” he echoes after a beat, saying the word as if he's not quite sure what it means.

But Scott brightens anyway, feeling bolstered by having gotten the initial question out of the way. “Yeah! And, I don't know, maybe grab a bite to eat afterward,” he adds. “Or before if you're hungry now. We could catch a later show.”

Derek shakes his head, a crinkle forming between his brows. “You came over to ask me if I want to go to dinner and a movie with you?" He asks the question carefully, as if trying to make sure he's got the facts straight. 

“Um, yeah?” Scott answers, an uncertain smile wavering on his lips. “I mean, yes,” he says with more conviction . “That's why I came over. To ask if you wanted to see a movie with me."

Derek looks at him hard for a moment; like he's trying to decipher the secrets of the universe in Scott's face. Scott feels his stomach tie itself in knots under the scrutiny.

“Is Stiles busy or something?” Derek finally asks.

Scott's brow furrows at the question. “Um…I don't know.” He shrugs. “Maybe. Why? What does Stiles being busy or not have to do with me asking you to hang out?”

Derek doesn't respond. He just stands there, body tense, jaw muscle twitching. To the untrained eye his face might appear impassive. But Scott has gotten fairly good at reading Derek. Or at least he thinks he has, and he can see the doubt clouding the greyish-green color of his eyes. The lack of self-worth lingering beneath the surface. Scott can tell what Derek's thinking: _The only reason someone would want to spend time with me is if they had no better option._

“Oh.” Scott's chest twist painfully for Derek. That he could think so little of himself. That he could actually believe something like that.

Scott gets the absurd impulse to wrap his arms around the larger man and whisper assurances in his ear; tell him he is absolutely worth wanting spending time with. That anyone would be lucky to get to share his company. But he holds himself back. It's probably not a good idea to get so heavy on a first date.

_Whoa...wait. What? **Date**?_

Scott can't believe that he actually just thought that. That's not what this is supposed to be. He just wants to spend more time with Derek. To get to know him better. As friends. Just friends.

_Right?_

Scott shakes himself. He can take time to ponder his motives later.

“Listen, Derek, I came here because I wanted to hang out _with you_ ,” he states firmly. “It has nothing to do with anyone else. You weren't some kind of a back up plan because everyone else had better things to do. I just…” he sighs. “I just thought that it would be nice— _fun_ —to hang out with you, and do something normal for a change. Something that doesn't involve fighting for our lives.” Scott tries to lighten the mood with a laugh, but it falls flat in the face of Derek's silence. Scott's face drops and he ducks his head to look at the ground. “I guess maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all," he murmurs then looks back up at Derek with a rueful smile. He shrugs. "Sorry I bothered you.” He turns to leave but Derek's hand on his arm stops him.

“Scott wait.”

Scott looks down at Derek's hand clasping the sleeve of his jacket then up to his eyes, looking more open and vulnerable than usual. Derek sighs and drops his hand. A small but genuine smile curves his lips up, the corners of his eyes crinkling slightly.

“I'm sorry," he says. "I was just a little surprised, that's all. I wasn't expecting this. But…I'd really like to go to a movie with you,” he says. “That is if you still want to.”

Scott beams, lips stretching wide. “Of course I still want to!" he exclaims. "Are you sure?”

Derek chuckles, nodding. “Yeah, I'm sure,” he says, fondness coloring his voice. “Just let me grab my keys.” Derek ducks inside the loft and reappears at the door a moment later donning a leather jacket and twirling his key ring around his right index finger. “All set.” He steps out into the hall, sliding the door to the loft closed behind him then locking it.

Derek's arm slips around Scott's shoulders as they turn towards the stairs. He keeps it there as they walk down the hall and Scott allows his body to lean into Derek's embrace, enjoying the feeling of being pressed against the solidness of Derek's side. Derek's hold tightens a bit and Scott grins, his stomach doing that flip-floppy thing again, but this time it isn't nerves causing it. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are awesome.


End file.
